Sick Day
by The Emperor Of Outworld
Summary: Yami is sick and Yugi decides to take care of him. JUST FOR THE RECORD I DO NOT LIKE PUZZELSHIPPING ANYMORE SO DON'T EXPECT ANYMORE ONE-SHOTS OF IT.


It was a quiet, rather uneventful afternoon. Yugi was looking after the gameshop while Salomon was away on a business trip. Yugi sighs. He heard a loud cough echoing from the upstairs.

"I should check on him." Yugi says as walks up the stairs. He enters his room and there lays a sick Yami. The poor boy even looked sicker then he thought. His eyes had dark rings underneath them, his complexion was paler than Bakura's, and his voice was even hoarse.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yugi asks.

"I think I'm feeling a bit worse." Yami's cracking voice rasps through his coughs. "I'm sorry I can't help you look after the gameshop, Aibou. It's just-" "Don't be. You're sick and I'd be more than happy to take care of you. I care about you very much, Yami, and I want you to get better." Yugi says warmly. Yami smiles weakly. Yugi places a hand over his boyfriend's forehead.

"You feel hot. I'll go take your temperature. Let me go get a thermometer." Yugi says as he leaves his room.

"Okay."

"I'm back, open your mouth." Yugi instructs as Yami opens his mouth and places the stick underneath his tounge.

"What is this thing supposed to do, Aibou?" Yami questions.

"It just takes your temperature. But it'll take a while. It would probably work better if you didn't talk much." Yami nods.

The two spiky-haired teens waited a moment until finally the thermomentor made a beeping noise. Yugi took the thermometer out of Yami's mouth and it read **100.4F**.

"You have a high fever, Yami. I think you should rest." Yugi insists.

"But-" "No buts, Yami. If you want to get better then I suggest you rest." Yugi states.

"Yeah, I am feeling rather weary anyways." Yami says with a soft yawn.

"I'll go get you a cool cloth." Yugi says as he exits the room for some minutes.

Yami leans back on his pillow. His eyelids felt heavy from all of the drowsiness due to his fever.

He slowly closed his eyes. Yugi finally entered the room with a cool cloth. Yami has fallen asleep, snoring loudly, his breathing sounded a bit congested because of his stuffy nose.  
Yugi placed the cool cloth on the former Pharaoh's forehead.

 _It's good that he's finally getting some rest. Maybe when he wakes up I'll make him some soup._ Yugi muses to himself as he closes the door from behind him.

A minute later Yami woke up from his nap. He leaned up in his bed and decided to read a book. Yugi walked in the room with some soup.

"Here, I made you some soup." Yugi says with a smile. Yami returns the smile.

"Thank you, aibou." Yami thanks as he takes a sip of his soup.

"This is really good, Aibou." Yami comments.

"Really? You think so?" Yugi questions with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.  
Yami nods. "Yeah." Yami says.

"Well, that's good to hear that you enjoy my cooking." Yugi says mercifully.

"I enjoy anything you make me, my sweet." The former pharaoh says causing the petite boy to blush a deeper shade of red.

"W-Well, my cooking isn't that great but I'm glad you like it." Yugi says, pointing both his index fingers together shyly.

Yami chuckles to himself.

"Yugi, can I have one last request?" Yami asks.

"Sure." Yugi says, giving Yami a sweet smile.  
Yami couldn't help but stare at those soft beautiful bubblegum-colored lips of the petite boy's. He wanted to press his lips against his so badly.

"Can I kiss you?" Yami asks.

Yugi's smile disappears and turns into a dumbfounded expression.

"W-What? But you're sick? I can't kiss you." Yugi says, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"My fever went down. What's the worse that can happen?" Yami says.

"B-B-" Yugi was cut off by a kiss from Yami. Yugi's amethyst eyes widen. He gave in and melted into the kiss.

Yami pulled out of the kiss and whispered.  
"I love you, aibou." 

The next day Yami woke up feeling a lot better. His complexion went back to his normal shade, the rings around his eyes has disappeared, and his voice wasn't as hoarse or raspy anymore.

He heard soft coughing on the left side of the bed.

"Yugi?" Yami says.

Yugi are you alright?" Yami asks.

"No." Yugi says weakly.  
Yami smiles to himself.

 _Yugi took care of me when I was sick, so in return I shall take care of my sweet little aibou._ Yami says to himself mentally, smiling at the thought.

"I'll go make some soup for you, Aibou. So you just lie in bed." Yami states. 

**A/N**  
 **So how was it? Corny, yes? C: Let me know what you guys think. Also, I'm gonna be making a Kyman fanfiction soon. I'm still working on it but I'll finish it sooner or later.**  
 **That's pretty much all. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
